Una oportunidad para pedir perdon
by The Ladycat69
Summary: Severus tras su muerte nunca penso que al abrir los ojos volveria a encontrarse con la persona que mas deseaba ver, que con una sonrisa le daba la bienvenidad al mas alla. Ahora tenia una oportunidad unica de decir lo que por tanto tiempo habia callado... "Perdoname Lily".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este mundo maravilloso de Harry Potter, le pertenecen exclusivament ROWLING. Solo los tome un ratito prestado para recrear esta historia.

**Nota de autora:** Este es mi primer one-shot, el cual se lo quise dedicar al inolvidable Severus Snape, espero que sea del agrado de todas.

* * *

><p>Una oportunidad para pedir perdón<p>

Por

The Ladycat69

Severus Snape despertaba de lo que parecía haber sido un largo sueño. Uno de esos sueños tan largos, tan profundos, que no puedes ver con claridad que es real o no. Ese fue el sentimiento que embargo al antiguo profesor de pociones, que no entendí a en esos momentos del porque estaba en el suelo.

Un sentimiento que paso unos segundos después, remplazándolo por la incertidumbre de no saber los motivos del porque estaba en ese lugar. Así que en cuanto pudo se puso rápidamente en pie, comenzando a enfocar la vista al resplandor de ese lugar desconocido.

En cuanto pudo enfocar bien la vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en un largo pasillo, un pasillo que sin importar a donde miraras era igual en ambas direcciones, direcciones que no conducían a ninguna parte.

Ahora sin saber en donde se encontraba, comenzó a caminar despacio, buscando algún indicio de alguien que pudiera decirle que fue lo que paso, donde estaba o como había ido a parar a ese lugar.

-¿Donde demonios estoy?… ¡HOLA!—grito esperando alguna respuesta…-No entiendo que fue lo que paso, cuando yo esta…ba—deteniendo la oración al recordar lo que había pasado.

Casi por instinto se llevo las manos a su cuello, buscando algún indicio de lo que aquella horrible serpiente le había hecho. Pero para su sorpresa, no había herida, ni sangre, no había nada. Al contrario, tanto el cómo su ropa, estaban impecablemente como siempre y por alguna razón se sentía bien, se sentía en paz.

-Ya recuerdo lo que me paso…estoy muerto—recordando la última imagen que vio…-Harry Potter…oh Dios mío, ¿qué le paso?—dijo sintiendo una enorme angustia…-¿Que fue lo que paso con Potter?—

Así que sin entender porque había ido a parar a ese lugar tan brillante, cálido, como debía ser el mismo cielo, continuo caminando buscando algo o a alguien, hasta que visualizo una silueta caminando despacio hacia él. Severus deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su varita estuviera en su túnica, solo que quedo ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, solo esperando una salvación o una condenación.

Cuando pudo ver con claridad quien era la persona que se acercaba despacio. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos, al reconocer de inmediato aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-No puede ser—dijo en un susurro.

-Hola Sev—dijo una voz que nunca pensó, que volvería a escuchar.

-Li…Lily—

-Qué bueno verte otra vez—

-Lo…mis…mismo digo—dijo aun sin poder creerlo.

Severus no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era Lily, _su Lily._ Estaba como muchas veces se la había imaginado, vestida de blanco, sus cabellos cayendo como fuego, sus ojos como dos esmeralda y esa sonrisa única, que siempre le alegraba el alma.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?—

-Me enviaron a buscarte, Severus—dijo con amabilidad.

-¿A buscarme a mí?—

-Si amigo mío, me enviaron por ti—

-No entiendo…¿es un sueño?—

-Algo así—

-Entonces no merezco que seas tú precisamente Lily—dijo con tristeza.

-¿Porque no?—

-Soy un traidor para muchos y…—

-No digas eso, nada me hace más feliz, que ser yo la que te muestre nuevamente el camino a casa, mi querido Sev—

Severus tras escuchar aquel apodo de los labios de la única mujer que significo algo importante en su vida, se derrumbo de rodillas. Severus sin poder contenerse más tiempo, comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. El llanto fue tan desgarrador, que Lily se arrodillo frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Porque lloras amigo mío?—

-Perdóname Lily…perdóname—suplico con lagrimas.

-Pero si no tengo nada que perdonarte Sev—

-Fue mi culpa, si no hubiera dicho la profecía, tu…no sabía que eras tú, perdóname—

-Nadie lo sabía, ya no te culpes de algo que no fue tu culpa—

-Pero fue mi culpa, por mi culpa no estuviste con tu hijo, Harry se quedo huérfano, por mi culpa sufrió todo lo que sufrió…Dios mío tantas humillaciones—

-Era su destino—dijo tratando de consolarlo…-A veces hay que sufrir para alcanzar la felicidad…ese fue el destino que le toco a Harry—

-Lo intente, lo intente, pero falle—dijo derramando mas lagrimas…-Te falle al no poder cumplir mi promesa…te falle—dijo bajando la cabeza, al no tener valor para mirarla.

-No Severus, tu cumpliste tu promesa—dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos…-Lo protegiste todos estos años, lo protegiste sin que Harry se diera cuenta…cumpliste lo que prometiste—

-Pero no pude ayudarlo—

-Pero lo hiciste…lo ayudaste en todo sus pasos, lo ayudaste aun sabiendo lo que pensaba de ti, lo ayudaste arriesgando hasta tu propia vida, hasta el final—dijo con una dulce sonrisa…-James y yo estamos en deuda contigo, por todas esas veces que lo ayudaste…gracias—

-Pero se quedo solo, cuando mas necesitaba se quedo solo Lily—

-Nunca estuvo solo, nos tuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, como lo estuviste tu—dijo ayudándolo a ponerse en pie…-Ya no llores mas…no llores—

-Dime que no vendrá a este lugar…por favor dímelo—

-No vendrá por ahora…no en muchos años—dijo tomando nuevamente su rostro…-Severus, Harry venció, acabo con el mal—dijo sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Venció…estas segura?—

-Si Severus, el mal fue derrotado. Al fin podrán empezar de nuevo, sin miedo. Al fin hay paz en todo el mundo mágico—

-Es bueno escuchar eso—dijo suavemente mientras sus lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Mi hijo vivirá una vida feliz, una vida plena gracias a todos…en especial a tu sacrificio. Eso es algo que Harry jamás olvidara, jamás olvidar lo que hiciste por él y el mundo a través de Harry, sabrán quien era realmente Severus Snape—dijo limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Gracias Lily—recibiendo un afectuoso abrazo de su amada Lily…-De corazón te digo, que lamento todo lo que perdiste…si hubiera podido cambiar las cosas, lo hubiera hecho con gusto—

-Lo sé…pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar…aunque me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de…—

-De ver crecer a tu hijo—dijo interrumpiéndola.

-Es cierto, pero me enorgullece saber el maravilloso hombre que se ha convertido…a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que vivir—dijo viendo como Severus bajaba la cabeza…-Pero mi alma se llena de alegría, porque no tengo dudas de que mi niño será de ahora en adelante, inmensamente feliz—viéndolo asentir con la cabeza…-Sabes, también me hubiera gustado arreglar las cosas con mi hermana, no pude despedirme de ella y…—

-Tu hermana y tú eran muy distintas—

-Si lo éramos, como dos polos opuestos…pero ya sabes lo que dicen—

-Que los polos opuestos se atraen—

-Sé que me amaba, aunque no lo dijera, me amaba—dijo con una sonrisa…-Y tú eres la tercera persona que me hubiera gustado tener una segunda oportunidad—

-¿Yo?—pregunto asombrado.

-Tu amigo mío—

-A pesar de mis errores, de ser tan diferentes—

-Tú eres el mayor ejemplo de que los polos opuestos se atraen, porque a pesar de que éramos de diferentes casas, diferencias entre nosotros, mestizos, puros e impuros nuestra amistad era muy genuina, por eso me dolió mucho perderla—dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Siempre quise pedirte perdón por lo que paso aquel día, pero no tuve el valor para acercarme—dijo guardando silencio unos minutos…-Perdóname Lily, me desquite contigo aquel día—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos…-Perdóname—

-Se que no fue tu culpa lo que paso, sino de las tonterías de James y Sirius. Te espere en nuestro lugar favorito, pero no llegaste nunca—

-Perdóname porque para todo llegue tarde…por favor perdóname—suplico lloroso.

-Te perdono—

-Se que no lo merezco pero… ¿podemos volver hacer amigos?—

-Si, espere todo este tiempo para escucharlo—dijo con lagrimas abrazándolo.

-¿Siempre amigos?—pregunto esperanzado a la respuesta.

-Siempre amigos—dijo con alegría…-Ya debemos irnos…nos esperan—

-¿A dónde iremos?—

-Al otro lado—

-Crees que merezco cruzar al otro lado—

-Te has ganado el derecho de cruzar—dijo tendiéndole la mano…-Vamos amigo mío—

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de la mano, por aquel pasillo que parecía no llegar a ningún lado, hasta visualizar a otra persona parada allí mismo, una persona que los saludaba con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Quien es?—

-Es James—

-¿Que tal Snape?—pregunto en cuanto se acercaron.

-Potter—

-Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hijo todo este tiempo, siempre estaré en deuda contigo—dijo ofreciéndole la mano en un saludo.

-Aunque nunca serás de mi agrado Potter…fue un honor—estrechándole la mano.

-Lamento todo lo que te hice en el pasado—

-Ya todo quedo en donde debe estar—dijo indirectamente aceptando las disculpas.

-Nos esperan—dijo Lily con una sonrisa a ver a dos personas importante en su vida darse la mano.

Tras esas palabras de Lily, una hermosa luz se hizo presente. Severus que se maravillo de la calidez que aquella luz irradiaba, se detuvo tras escuchar unos murmullos de risas provenientes del otro lado.

-¿Esas risas vienen de ahí?—

-Es una celebración—dijo James con una sonrisa divertida.

-Supongo que por la victoria de Harry—

-No—dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces?—

-La celebración es por ti—

-¿Por mi?—dijo asombrado mirando hacia la luz…-Pero, ¿cómo que por mí?—

-Para darte la bienvenida Severus—

Ante aquellas palabras de su adorada Lily, aquel hombre sombrío que muy pocas veces se sintió realmente feliz, sintió una inmensa alegría en todo su ser, dibujando una radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sé qué decir…—

-¡Anda Quejicus…que esperas!—grito desde el interior Sirius.

-¡BLACK!—grito Snape…-¿Black también está ahí?—

-Que puedo decirte—dijo James encogiendo los hombros…-Estamos todos—

-¡Acaba de entrar Snape…te estamos esperando!—volvió a gritar Sirius.

-Canuto ya déjalo en paz—esta vez fue la voz de Remus.

-El sabe que lo apreciamos… ¡anda Quejicus que esperas!—grito divertido Sirius.

-Sera una eternidad muy larga—dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero será una eternidad, con los que ahora y para siempre seremos tus amigos—dijo Lily apretando su mano con calidez.

-Creo que podre con eso—dijo con sonrisa.

-Entonces vamos—dijeron James invitándolo a entrar primero.

En cuanto los tres entraron por el destello de luz, se escucharon aplausos, silbidos, seguida por un montón de voces que gritaban fuerte y claro… _¡Bienvenido Severus!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí este one-shot<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todas las que se tomen un ratito de su tiempo para leerlo. **

**Gracias**

**Un abrazo**

**Ladycat **


End file.
